A dog named Cat
by Dexter2
Summary: Neko is from the past and Kit is from the future. If Fate is trying to brake them apart why did it bring them together in the first place?


Blanket Disclamer: I do not own Inu Yasha. All rights belong to VIZ and Remiko Takahshi.

Chapter 1

"Mommy, may I please go on a walk with Daddy?"

The woman looked at her daughter and smiled sweetly. She then turned to her husband and gave him a questionable look. He looked down at the girl. Her gray and gold speckled eyes turned to glittering jewels, and she stuck out a quivering lip. His ears swerved forward as he started to hear a slight whimper.

'How does that little pup know what gets to me?' Suddenly, as the girl read her father's face she slowly dropped her ears, and started to whimper louder. 'Oh no, she's going to cry...' so he tilted his head forward in agreement, and let out a "Feh" as well.

The girl's little black triangles shot up from her head, canned her false whimpering, and squealed with joy.

'I knew he'd fall for that, he always does.' Her inner voice cheered on her success in setting forth her plan.

"Fine, dinner will be ready in an hour, and a walk in the woods will be good for the both of you," Kagome softly spoke as she brushed a long tendril of raven hair from her face, "but hear this I want you back before the dish grows cold."

"Okay," both agreed heading towards the door.

The girl turned, "Bye mommy, we'll see you later," as she rushed out into the surrounding forest. Her father quickly followed his daughter's fleeting form.

"We'll be back when we smell Dinner," Inu Yasha turned slightly so he could see his mate. She smiled weakly and waved as she pointed in the direction their daughter had ran. Inu Yasha sniffed through all of the scents to find the freshest of Neko's trails. After a short sprint he finally saw her petite figure darting back and forth through the trees. The streaks white in her hair blended with the dominate raven to make a flowing bluish-gray, and her ears were close to her head to give her an edge on speed.

"Oi, pup, when did you get so fast?" he asked as he took one large leap to be by her side.

"Baka, when the hell did you get so slow?" Neko gave a side ward glance and a cocky smirk before making a hard left turn. Unfortunately her father anticipated her move and grabbed a petite-clawed hand that set her off balance.

"You're too predictable, pup, you favor the left," he playfully reprimanded, "you enemy will quickly pick up on that weakness." Sure it was play to her but Inu Yasha had to train Neko to live on her own one day in case something happened. He didn't want to think about that time but he could never be too wary.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Neko growled as she sank her small fangs into his arm. They were like pin picks to his skin, but that's how it was with a pup so young. Inu Yasha loved his daughter's sweet proper act around her mom, but if Kagome wasn't near she was Daddy's little devil.

'Hell, why wouldn't she be more like me?' he thought as he stared at her while she tried harder to get some type of pain response out of him. He gave a small smirk when she looked up. Letting go of his arm she crawled and perched on his shoulder giving a defeated sigh.

"You're no fun anymore you didn't even give an ow."

"Then that means you have to try harder because those puny things aren't going to do a damned thing to even a low level demon," he pointed to the tiny tips she was fiddling with.

"No they're sharp see," she shoved a small finger into his face with a drop of blood, "they hurt too when I bit my tongue." Then she shoved her face into his and stuck out her tongue. Once again small ribblits of blood were visible on his daughter's appendage.

'How did I ever become a father?' Inu Yasha just shook his head and pulled Neko down in front of him. She was trying to stick her tongue out far enough for her to see. He found himself chuckling at the wonder that was his three-year-old daughter. He couldn't help himself on what happened next his hand just reached its self out and started to scratch the base of Neko's ears. A low purr started before the girl quickly darted out from under his hand.

"Stop that, it's rude," Neko pointed out as she started walking in the direction she was previously runny.

"What do you mean rude? It's a way of showing someone you love them." Inu Yasha pointed out.

"Yeah but it tickles, and like you say, 'You can love someone, but try not to show it until you're sure you can protect them.' " Neko mumbled off as she walked on.

Inu Yasha knowing that he probably said that phrase too many times for the healthy growth of his pup. Slowly he followed her, as she seemed to be tracking down a smell. Pride grew in his chest, and replaced the previous feeling of guilt, as Neko kept her nose in the air searching for some type of scent.

Not one to interrupt a hunt Inu Yasha just followed until she stopped in front of a lager bonsai tree. Gradually Neko began to prepare her self to jump up to one of the highest branches. Inu Yasha laughed as she fell just short of her goal and was now trying to cling on to the branch. Quickly he jumped to the high branch and lent out a helping hand. Neko knew when to take the help and was whisked up. Scooting towards the trunk Neko looked warily around.

"So what was the reason for bringing me to this tree? Was there some type of spider web that looked different, or maybe you did something to Shippou but this isn't where we usually go."

"No, No it's not that. Even though I did get Shippou to walk into this really big spider web," Neko giggled at the thought of the fox demon stuck in the gooey substance.

"Then…"

"Well, I know mommy won't approve to this..." Neko interrupted, and tried to hide behind her kimono,"... but I really want to be more like you."

"What do you mean?" Inu Yasha didn't quite understand. He knew Kagome didn't approve of cussing, but Neko had some how learned. She was also smart enough to never use such language around Kagome. He also knew Kagome wanted to 'home school' Neko when she was old enough, but she was well advanced for a pup her age.

"Well... Mommy would never let me play with a sword…" she shyly peeked over the edge of her arm.

"And I hope not swords are not to be played with, pup," once again he was reprimanding but seriously unlike the last time.

"No, no, I want to train with you. If somehow I got a sword would you let me?" Her eyes glittered.

"I don't know. First we would have to make a sword," Inu Yasha rubbed his jaw in memory of Toutasi extracting his tooth, "then your mother would have to approve and I'm not sure how easy of a task that might be."

"Well, without you knowing it Uncle Fluffy gave me a sword," Neko said hopefully.

"HE WHAT?" Inu Yasha jump from his position and stared shockingly down at his daughter.

Neko reached into a hole, and pulled out a medium size sword slightly bigger than her. It was seethed inside an ivory casing laced with gold. Its handle was somewhat of a light blue color but it was hard to see in the dimming light. Inu Yasha grabbed it out of Neko's hands when she offered it to him. It was light and he pulled the sword out. A golden shine reflected in the light.

"Did my brother really give this to you?" he said it a little harsh, so the only thing Neko could do was nod her head. 'What is my brother up to?' Inu Yasha felt a pang in his chest,"Why, didn't you tell me about this?"

"I was told not to."

"When did you get this?" his questions continued as he sheathed the sword and handed it back to Neko.

"I think about fourteen sunsets ago, and Uncle Fluffy said today was the day to bring you back here," she finished answering his questions. Then a smell that she became familiar with about two weeks ago crept into her nose.

"But why today?"

Before Neko could answer Sesshoumaru appeared.


End file.
